The Last Best Year
by Driftingxinxbetween
Summary: Summer is ending and so is whatever hope of fun Roxas had hoped would happen. His parents signed him and his sister up for a new school that were optimistic in giving the kids a start on college.
1. Chapter 1

Okay boys and girls

Okay boys and girls. This is my first fic. I hope this does not bomb…. Wish me luck! Anyway, I got this idea sitting at lunch with my best friends. Also this is dedicated to those two friends! I kept saying I would write a fic but kept putting it off. The reason I finally started is Lent, I gave up fan fiction for forty days.

Updated Authors Note: Whoa been a long time. Decided to rewrite everything and clean it up a little bit. May 28 2012

Any way lets enjoy.

Warning: this story will contain yaoi (that's boy x boy)

**Chapter 1 You Can't Make Me**

Roxas sat scowling at the kitchen table his aqua blue eyes practically burning a hole in the newspaper his father was reading across the table. The blond haired boy with gravity defying hair slumped in his seat glaring at the pancake that was ice cold now from all his sulking and acting like a child again. His lower lip even slightly trembled as if it did when he was four.

"You had no right to sign me up for that place." He growled at the man behind the newspaper who kept ignored his sons every word for the last hour. He was not one to back down from an argument especially when it involved himself somewhere in the mess. He was stubborn as all get out one thing he had in common with the man with the newspaper.

The man who had been ignoring all the insults and whatnot that his son had been throwing at him for the last hour and days before finally looked at his son "Because I am your Father, young man. I know what is best; you will do as you are told." He looked at his son sternly, "And that is that, you will go with your sister and there will be no more of this arguing!" He roared that, not taking any more of his sons crap.

Roxas stood up abruptly knocking the table with his knees in the process. The plates on the tab;e rattled from the movement his father's coffee spilling some. Neither said a word as coffee dripped from the table to the floor.

"Try and make me old man!" He shouted back with his childish retort. He really wanted to rile him up, get him to shout care about his own son. As per usual nothing, not a word. He really shouldn't have expected anything less from his old man.

He shot his father a dirty look and stormed out of the room. There was a loud slam of the door cuing the exit of the angry blond boy.

His father sighed once his son had finally left the house, "That boy will never learn."

A girl with blonde shoulder length hair that looked as if the sun bleached it almost a white color sat outside on the backyards porch eating a blue ice cream pop. She looked up hearing shouting and slamming. She shook her head knowingly what was going on inside. It was the battle she head heard all of her life it had seemed.

"You could try not breaking things for once, Rox," she called in a teasing tone as a shadow crept behind her. She didn't even have to look over her shoulder she knew it was her brother without looking. She knew him as well as she knew herself.

The boy muttered something incoherently and sat down next to the girl ruffling her hair. "What's the fun in that Nami?" He laughed, and then noticed what she was eating. He pouted a little bit. He just loved sea-salt ice cream. He lovingly referred to it as heaven on Earth. He loves it that much.

Namine smiled knowing her brother well enough and handed him the ice cream packet without another word. She stuck the ice cream back in and gave it a good suck, after a moment of the two enjoying their frozen treat she spoke up. "Well would help when they pay, I don't know your tuition?" She replied tilting her head to one side. She knew that whatever reaction she got from the blond would be interesting. He loved to go back and forth between emotions, just like a yo-yo. You could never know what he was going to do next.

Roxas unwrapped the blue hued ice cream pop and stuck it in his mouth folding his hands behind him looking up at the blazing sun. Hearing the girl's explanation, he frowned and slowly pulled the tasty delight out of his mouth. "Um, let me think. How about that…. _No_." He took a bite and sighed enjoying the sweet and salty taste that he loved.

Namine sighed almost sadly, "Well you better, because both of our future rides on this." She had grown serious. It was something she had begun to do recently. She had really done a lot of growing up that summer. Her brother, not so much. He still acted like a kid, he hated being too serious, he thought it took the life out of everything. In addition, he was supposed to be the older one setting the example. Right like that would ever happen.

Roxas just sighed as he caved in, "Alright, I will _try_ to be good." He stood up and held out his hand to Namine. "Come on we better finish packing kid." He flashed his one of a kind smile to his sister that he rarely displayed outside of his few friends. For someone so childish he really did not open up to anyone.

Namine took his hand and grasped it, "That's more like it." She purred knowing she got her way and she had him whipped. Well kind of. She would not let it go to her head; she was not that kind of girl. Her brother flashed a smile that could easily envy the sun. After a quick moment of thought, she gave him a push on to the ground and raced down the beach before her brother could catch her.

"Damn you, Namine!" He shouted while laughing, dusting sand off himself he scrambled to his feet racing after the girl laughing and enjoying their last night of summer time fun. He didn't want to think about tomorrow or fact that his parents hated him and were shipping him off to some school. He probably never was going to see this island again. Wouldn't be the first time he lost something or was hurt, he got that a lot in his life. He knew he really should be use to all the disappointment and pain life brought him on this island. Really to be honest he should be glad to be leaving Destiny Island always brought him nothing but pain. Ever since he was young boy bad things seemed to happen to him. Leaving this place would end the retched curse this island had over him, he knew it.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts; if I did, there would be a lot more nice moments…And a better ending.

Chapter 2 Leaving Home

Roxas was sound asleep in his room that he had forced to share with his sister Namine since they were little. It was okay when they were kids but now well, it was not even close to being, 'okay'. They were both beyond that age that is was okay to room with your opposite sexed sibling, it had been awkward as older they became. Topping off as both entered puberty by this point they knew that they would never get separate rooms. As years had gone on they made system of how to get things done in the room. Simple, if door was closed don't come in. They often dressed in shower to help give the other time in the room.

Roxas flopped over muttering something incoherently into his blue pillow that had obviously seen better days that he clutched in his sleep. His blankets tangled at his feet barely covering his legs as it always did every morning due to his night terrors that he endured almost nightly. If you call four-o'clock morning. Roxas sure the hell did not. For morning was after breakfast and well after four am.

A shadow passed over Roxas as the digital clock changed from 4:00 to 4:01. In the dim light you could only make out an outline of a figure. It laughed, unearthly laugh that would send spine tingling feeling down even the hardest person. Just as it stopped laughing an alarm sounded, it can easily be compared to air horn of the suddenness of the sound.

Roxas did the most amazing wake up, thing he jumped up like the exaggerated cats in cartons almost glued to the ceiling. He landed with a soft thud on his bed, breathing hard looking as if he had run a marathon. "What happened?" he panted looking around the dimly lit room. His terrors didn't wake him like this; he could have sworn he had been awoken by an alarm, his eyes sought for the clock at his bedside table.

When a mad cackle filled the room. Roxas' eyes filled with an, 'oh shit' look as he attempted to scramble far as possible. Sadly, this was not a possibility for this blond. In less than two seconds, light filled the room. It utterly blinds him. A mental picture of his horror is like the gremlins when splashed with water.

Namine stood dressed in a baby blue t-shirt and bleached blue jeans. Her hand still rested on the light switch, smiling at her 'melting' brother. "Roxie," she said in a singsong voice. "Time to get up!" She chirped walking out of the room leaving her brother alone to pull himself together.

Roxas sat up miserably looking around to see what time it was. His aqua eyes bugged, _four in the morning,_ he mouthed looking at the clock in stunned horror. He quickly sobered and looked around seeing that Namine had already packed his things. Leaving him to only have to dress. What would he do without her?

He pushed his blanket of his feet and sighed, he knew his better face the day before the girl had caffeine in her system. Because once that girl had caffeine she was a human battling-ram. He yawned and stumbled off toward the bathroom conjoined to the room. Next thing that could be heard was the door closing and water running. About five minutes later Roxas emerged with a towel wrapped hazardously around his hips. His blond hair a brighter shade from the water, but once it dried it would go back to a darker shade of the blond. He shut the door while he changed into a pair of faded jeans and a blue shirt that made his eyes stand out even more.

While Roxas was preparing Namine had loaded the bags that they, well namely she had, packing them into their small rental car that had seen better days. She looked around the outside of her childhood home smiling sadly as she took in the place one last time. She was going to miss this place. The clean fresh air of the sea, her friends, well everything, this was where she grew up, all she knew. Now she was leaving it. She bit her lower lip, tears forming in her eyes that matched her twins. She refused to let them fall. She would not under any circumstances let anyone know how much this was affecting her.

Roxas closed the front door behind him, walked down the stairs to the driveway, and put his hand on one of Namine's shoulder. He gave it a squeeze, released walking to the drivers' side, and started the car. He waited for Namine to get in before he buckled and put the car into gear. "This is in Nami," he whispered looking over his shoulder at the beach house that they had lived in all their lives. He couldn't be happier to be leaving.

Namine watched from her window as the house disappeared from view. She sighed almost in a relief as if a heavy burden had been lifted from her shoulders. She smiled, "To the rest of our lives." She said nodding slowly. "Well, next stop the airport," she said her voice light and optimistic.

Roxas nodded as he put the blinker on and changed lanes to get to the ferry that lead mainland, and namely the airport. He sighed putting the car into park as he waited their turn in the line of car that was waiting for the ferry's arrival. He pushed a CD in and sat back drifting back to sleep.

About twenty minutes later, Namine was shaking him awake. "Roxas, the cars are moving." She said pointing at the cars that were all starting to drive onto the ferry. She leaned back in her seat her hands folded behind her head. For people leaving the only home they knew, they were rather passé about the whole ordeal.

Roxas mumbled something, put the car into drive, and followed the other cars up the ramp onto the ferry. Soon as they were on the ferry with the other commuters, he put the car into park and pocketed the keys. He got out stretching his legs. "I'm going to walk around, until we get to mainland." He told the girl before he vanished in the sea of people.

Namine nodded to his retreating back and got out of the car herself heading for the stairs that lead down to the compartments. She was looking for the food floor. She managed to find it with little trouble. She bought four doughnuts and two coffees. She pulled out one of the sugary delights and bit into it as she made her way to the car. She slipped inside and set the drinks in the cup holders and plugged her headphones into her hot pink ipod and sat back listening to her music.

An hour later the ferry had made it to the other side. Both of the twins' awake but already tired it still was in the wee hours. It was six in the morning and they still needed to hunt down the airport, luckily, for them the ferry port and airport were close to each other.

Roxas drove like a man on a mission as he hunted for a parking spot at the airport loading area.

"THERE!"

He swerved to where Namine pointed and managed not to run over the old lady at the same time. It all was very impressive. He slammed on the breaks making the female blond fly forward and the belt catching her with a snap. She sent him a deathly venomous look muttering something with the words, 'murder', and 'castrating'.

Roxas cast a look at his sister and parked the car leaving the keys in the ignition. He got out and went to the trunk to get their luggage. He set all the bags down and gulped the last of the coffee.

Both him and Namine picked up two bags each and set off through the automatic doors to the death trap known as the airport. The next twenty minutes were a blur as they went from checking in their bags, through the security four times and the restrooms and to their terminal clutching each other and their tickets.

Roxas sat down with a sigh. He looked around at the other passengers. Somehow, the airlines messed up their seats so; the twins did not have seats next to each other. At least this gave him some time to sleep away from her chatter. He smiled to himself and sat back, he loved Namine but he sometimes just needed to get away sometimes. This school would let them have the much needed space.

Namine sat down next two gentlemen with a smile. Yes, she was going to have a great flight! She sat back, things finally going her way.

Roxas sat back; suddenly he had a bad feeling about the new school. Something bad was going to happen. He sighed; it is nothing he told himself. Therefore, that is what he did the whole flight of two hours, trying to kill the ominous feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Something indeed was coming, something very unexpected for the blond. This was going to be a school year he would not soon forget.


	3. Chapter 3

These reviews are making me very very happy. My little sis will express how loud I am and how emotional I get about them.

Ah and as for Axel's 'problem' it will all be reviled soon!

**Chapter 4 Onward**

Roxas opened his eyes slowly trying to gain his senses. He had fallen asleep, not even realizing it. He sat up looking around the plane. Everyone was buckling up and putting their trays upright. He sighed looking out the window to see where they were at now. He gulped loudly as he saw the ground rapidly approaching them. Or was it the other way around. Either way it made him feel ill at ease.

Namine on the other hand was in deep discussion with one of the men. The other man was trying desperately to get her attention. Both were hanging on her every word. Namine smiled wrapping the boys even more in her spell; she had always had this affect on males. She smiled at the two men answering the first ones question about the Island.

"We are now beginning our descent to Hallow Bastion World Airport," came the voice of their pilot over the loud speaker.

"Really Einstein, I would have never guessed," Roxas muttered sarcastically earning him a few looks from the other flyers. Namine who was a row down promptly ignored him she was all too use to his sarcastic attitude and hardly paid any attention when she heard that tone in his voice.

The plane's wheels hit the runway hard as it rolled to the stop on the runway and slowly made its way to the terminal.

Roxas looked like he was about to bolt when the plane made the hard landing. He had closed his eyes tightly wearing a grimace of sorts. He really hated flying as well as any hard falling.

Soon as they were told, they could exit the plane Roxas practically ripped off his seat belt and got off the plane fast as he could ditching Namine on the plane. He could not stand another moment on that flying deathtrap.

All of this went unnoticed by the female blonde as she bid her seatmates a farewell and picked up her purse and carryon bag and followed the others out of the plane and into the terminal. At this time, she noticed the lack of her brother. Her left arm really. She frowned and continued thinking surly he was already off the metal bird.

Roxas was leaning against the wall outside the termainal. "Nami!" he called seeing her looking around. He waved his arms for good measure.

Namine looked up seeing her twin brother flailing around. She giggled. He looked like a fish, she thought. She made her way through the crowd and joined back up with Roxas.

"We better hurry and get our bags and head over to the school." Namine told Roxas as she shifted her purse on her shoulder.

Roxas nodded and grabbed hold of Namine's arm and lead her through the crowd.

The two of them wandered all the way to the other side of the airport to the baggage claim. Now it was the hunt for the four identical bags. They stood their eyes trained on the revolving panels for the bags.

Namine ran forward to a black back that had her name on it. She pulled it off the belt and sat it besides her still looking out for their other bags. It took ten minutes to track down each of their bags. When they did get them together, they raced to the exit so they could get to the school in time for ordination.

"Rox, we aren't going to make it…"

Roxas frowned at his twin. His eyes flashed. "We are going to make it. You forced me into this! He shouted half-dragging and half carrying the female through the crowded airport all the while she dragged her own bags.

By the time, they were outside. Roxas was out of breath and tired as hell. He looked around miserably for a dreadful yellow taxi. He spotted one. The look on his face was priceless. It like he found some kind of holy artifact that promised him all his dreams. Roxas run toward the taxi like it was his long lost lover.

BAM!

Roxas was flat on his back on the sidewalk. He saw a tall silver longhaired man standing over him opening the door. Roxas just stared dumbly at the man stealing _their _taxi. In seconds of his recovery he stood up shouting at him, "Hey jackass!" He pointed accusing finger at the man trying to puff up his chest.

The man turned his blue-green eyes boring down at Roxas' aqua eyes. "What did you say pipsquick?"

The air went silent around them. You could see the sparks flying off the two males.

"I said where you going with _our _taxi, you jackass!" Roxas retaliated his spiked hair almost generating electricity.

All during this Namine was slyly putting the bags into the vehicle and kindly telling the driver where they were going. She waved impatiently to her brother to hurry up, before the older man noticed what they were doing before it was too late.

Roxas finally saw this and quickly walked around the scowling man. He got in just as the driver speed off slamming the door as they were speeding off.

"Nice going Blondie!" snickered Namine watching from the back window the spitting mad silver-haired man.

"Shut up… Girl!" Roxas said rolling his eyes slinking down into his seat of the taxi.

The driver looked at them strangely shaking his head and just drove on to the school.

Ah! Done. Kinda lacking but I did this in a hurry… I'll be gone for like a week, but I'll keep all of you in mind while I am away. Keep reviewing everyone, gives me interesting ideas.

Next chapter: Roommate troubles, games, and possible fights.


	4. Chapter 4

**Froggy **to thank for helping me get my head on right And **Ramen **for inspiring me.

Chapter 5 Welcome to H- E- double- tooth picks

As the taxi started to up to the school's gates after another thirty minutes and Roxas paid the driver. He turned looking at Namine who was gazing at the school wide eyed. Roxas nudged her in her side trying to get her to move. "Namine! We are going to be late!" he growled grabbing her wrist dragging her out of the taxi door with him.

He opened the trunk getting out their stuff. "Come on quit worrying about chipping a nail," he said hefting the bags out setting them at their feet.

Namine jerked her hand away from Roxas grip getting her two bags out and dropping them at her feet where Roxas feet were hoping to smash his own in the process. "Fine." She snarled.

Roxas jumped backward as the bags had barely missed him. "Damn it!" He grabbed his two bags and headed up the walkway leaving his twin behind him. He was tired of taking care of her she could get her own school stuff for all he cared.

Just as predicted they had indeed missed their precious orientation that would have given them their dormitory assignments as well as meeting their roommates and explain the rules of the school. But who really thinks that they really wanted to sit through it? My point exactly. So it was a good thing they missed all the boring sitting and talking the important information right?

Soon he was being followed by swearing and noise of stomping feet. Roxas chuckled as they headed to the main office to get their dormitory information. Roxas turned around to Namine, "I'll get the stuff and meet you back here. No use both of us dragging this stuff back and forth."

Roxas dropped the bags beside her as he trekked to the main building. He pulled the door open and was blasted with cold air. He gasped in surprise, he had never really got to experience real strong working air conditioning until now. Trying to not let his country bumkiness show he headed to the office desk to get the information packets for himself and his sister. Clearing his throat, "Uh here to get Roxas Hikaru and Namine Hikaru's dorm packets." Roxas waited a moment as the secretary looked him over handing him too think manila packets. Roxas quickly ran back out handing out, "Here Nami."

As they looked at the map they started off to the dormitories reaching them they stopped both breathing hard from their trek. Both faced two different dorm buildings. The Males Dormitories and the Females Dormitories. They both looked to each other and nodded then walked their separate ways to their new 'home'.

Roxas pulled out his paper to see his room number, 121. He sighed shoving it back into his pocket. He opened the dorms dorm and was greeted by two very perky males. He scowled trying to go around them but they blocked his way asking who he was so he could get his school I.D and room key. He told them he already had a key, that seemed to get thm off his case at least.

_God save me_ he mentally cried out.

Grudgingly he gave them his name and they told him to be sure he got his new I.D. He rushed to his room happy that he could pick his bed since his roomy was not there. He tossed his bags on the bed by the window and began setting up his room.

Namine smiled at the two female greeters and gave her information. She took her key and headed to her room. She spotted a redheaded girl that gave her an eerie sense of deja'vu. She walked in smiling slightly.

The other girl turned around. She hadn't changed at all during the last seven years. She tilted her head looking at Namine. "Hey, I'm Kairi." She offered her hand smiling slightly trying to be friendly.

Namine hesitantly smiled, "I'm… Namine."

Kairi dropped her hand to her side. "Oh hell no." The girl hostile as she took a step away her eyes narrowed looking at Namine with open disgust.

They had once been friends but, after they day that Axel chased Roxas that all changed. They became rivals. All because of what had happened on the beach seven years ago.

Both teen girls looked away feeling the odd void between them. Neither was sure what to do. So much had happened in the time period. Were they really going to let it ruin the last thread of friendship they once had?

Namine cleared her throat, "Um, so… Is your brother here too?"

Kairi shrugged her slender shoulders, "I-I don't know he kind of has been away for a while."

Namine nodded, "Kai… I am sorry for that summer." Trying to apologize after all she was the one who made the biggest deal out of it all.

Kairi nodded, "I am too."

Silence washed over them again.

Namine began to unpack her things and put sheets on her bed, she paused seeing her and Kairi had the same bed sheets. She smiled softly, "Maybe we can try to be friends, again?"

The redhead nodded, "I would like that."

And just like that a friendship was mended.

**Lolololololoolool**

Roxas was not having it so easy. No not in the least. Looks like the Gods of Destiny Islands had a plan for him after all.

He heard his voice. A shudder went through his body.

Axel stood there in the doorway staring at Roxas with a hungry look.

"Axel."Roxas chocked backing into a corner fear in his eyes.


	5. Chapter 5

Hey peoples

Thank you **SporkFilledDeath345 **! And anyone else who has read this story. Keep sending reviews they make me very happy, and makes me want to write more. I have nothing against Namine…

Oh forgot to say in chapter 5, I will try very hard not to bash any character. I can however for the plots sake my them seem bad as I want. And there may be OoCness…

Oh boy, lots of bad words! Maybe I need to get this to be an M

Chapter 6 So, we meet again

Axel just stared at Roxas like a hungry dog. His bright green orbs watching Roxas press himself against the wall, completely unconcerned by the actions of the young blond seventeen year old. Something must have snapped in Axel's mind because his eyes got wide as he began realizing what Roxas was doing and what he had been doing as well.

Roxas looked anywhere but at Axel. His breathing was uneven not shallow, but sounded as he had just ran a race.

Axel took a step toward Roxas as he did Roxas made a mad dash to the door as if it was the last of Coca-cola in the world. He made it two steps before Axel caught him by the wrist. Roxas twisted trying to get out of his grip, his bright blue eyes looking around for an escape finally resting on the window. Sure, it was a two foot drop but, it would get rid of the pervert.

Meanwhile in the girl's dorm, Kairi and Namine were becoming friends again. They were sitting on one bed talking as if they had never forgotten the other, but after a moment Namine stopped, and turned to Kairi, "Um, Kai. I got a bad feeling…" the blonde girl stood up, "Um going to check on Roxas…" she raced out their open door and down stairs to the main hall that connected the dorm wings.

_If he is dead, I am going to kill him! _She had always been the optimistic type you know. Namine began taking the stairs two at a time to Roxas' room. She panted as she came to screeching halt in her twin's doorway, her bright blue eyes widening seeing the flaming red hair that haunted her brother's life.

"You fucking bastard!" Namine screamed launching herself at Axel.

Axel turned around his face read on word, _Shit! _He grabbed Roxas around the middle using him as shield. "Namine! Stop…" He pleaded behind the boy who kept trying to run out the door.

"Like hell I will. You fucked up our lives enough you homo!" she growled her fists clenched at her sides. She eyed the man behind her brother, "You don't even have the balls to face me! Coward!" She sneered.

"Namine, kick him in the balls!" Roxas pleaded.

"Namine gave her twin a dirty look, "Roxas he is holding you, why don't you do it." She asked as if it was perfectly logical to do.

Roxas looked mortified, "But I can't because I'm a dude and it hurts."

Axel looked relived behind his hostage. Thank god he wasn't going to be kicked. But now they were at a stand still. What would happen now?

Someone cleared his or her throat at the doorway of Axel's and Roxas' dorm. The three looked to see who it was. It was none other than the mullet man of the year, Demyx. He stepped around Namine, "You cutie!" He smiled, "I heard someone screams o I came to see if the needed rescuing."

Axel glared at his friend, "Demyx this isn't time to be flirty. She. Wants. To. Kill. Me." he said pointing at Namine.

Demyx looked at Axel's arm around Roxas' waist, "I would too if you were tryin to get lucky with my bro." he folded his arms smiling in amusement. "Besides Axel wouldn't violate his probation now would he." Demyx said suddenly very serious.

Axel jumped back releasing his hold on Roxas. He staggered away, "You tricked me Dem… You want me dead don't you." He whispered his voice catching as he lowered his green eyes to the floor, "Go ahead, Namine won't stop you."

Namine frowned wondering what Demyx meant by probation. Did Axel really go that bad that he would face jail time. Naw, but that would be just like him never was any good. She shook her head practically having her nose in the air, "come on Rox we'll get you a different room."

"No." Roxas said clearly still standing were Axel had held him.

Namine tilted her head, "What did you say?"

Roxas shook his head, "I'm staying here. This is my dorm."

Namine looked flabbergasted, "You want to stay with this homo?" she asked thinking her twin had finally went off the deep end.

Roxas nodded, "Yes. Besides you were the one who signed me up for this place," He looked around, "This is senior year, and nobody said it would be perfect."

Namine shook her head, "Roxas… He ruined our lives."

Roxas bit his lip, "Maybe so but, we all made mistakes. I want to make this my last best year." He walked to his sister, "Nami you can't mother me any more." He smiled sadly.

Demyx took Namine by the arm leading her out.

Oh look no cliff hanger. Crappy way to end it though. Any who Ta-da!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter: Speaking the truth

Roxas eyed Axel wearily before he spoke. "I... Can't forget what happened." The blond moistened his lips, "But we were friends before..." he looked away. "I still want to be friends..." the blond looked up and at Axel. He wasn't the one who really hated him, was his sister who really had destroyed the friendship all those years ago.

Axel was quiet all the while Roxas had his monologue. But it wasn't hard to tell what he was pained by the situation. After a pregnant silence Axel moved. The redhead nodded, "Friends it is."

It was an awkward way to rekindle a broken friendship. But it seemed all most appropriate somehow.

ooo

Kairi bit her lower lip in her dorm thinking how the twin's reunion was going. And judging history of the four of them and lack of phone calls she figured best. She knew better than not telling but, she knew that was how Namine would have reacted. Oh well, one way or another she would have learned right? That's how Kairi saw it.

A boy with a mullet had quickly began following Namine when she had first entered the dorm building. God, really did Namine have to react the way she did? The normally hyper and happy blond sighed. Namine was a real kill joy. He remembered that from their childhood. Not because she was necessarily mean but, she was so narrow-minded sometimes. He stopped quickly as she came to her dorm. Demyx spotted Kairi who was looking guilty while folding her sweaters on her twisted sheets on the pathetic dorm mattress. He smiled even knowing she caused the shebang.

Kairi smiled seeing Namine returning then it widened seeing Demyx in her doorway. "Hey guys." She said brightly as she walked to the door. "How you been Demy?" she asked the mullet haired male.

Namine smiled walking into her room to unpack her things again. She had calmed down. At least looked like it. But really she was planning a way to save her poor brother from the homo upstairs. She sighed tucking her blonde hair behind her ear.

"I'm good. The band is pretty big now." Demyx looked at Namine a moment then shrugged his shoulders, "I was just saw walking Namine back, and I still haven't unpacked." He stood erect grinning, "I'll see you two ladies later." He waved over his shoulder vanishing down the hall out of view.

ooo

_Roxas sat on the sandy beach of Destiny Islands looking as if he had lost his best friend. And he did in a way. He sighed still staring at the water. He wasn't mad. He just hurt like his heart was aching. Axel had been his best friend since… Forever! Here he was ten and no friend but his little sister. Okay, he was older by two minutes, but he had never felt so alone. _

_He sighed standing up. Maybe things would get better. Scholl would start and he was sure to make new friends. He didn't need Axel…_

ooo

_Axel sat on his houses roof staring at the same ocean as his former friend. The red-head looked away from the sea and swallowed hard. He refused to cry. Two of his greatest friends had turned on him. Kairi for calling him those things and Roxas for not helping him. The eleven year old Axel rubbed his puffy green eyes, and stood up walking carefully to the ledge and so he could climb down without breaking his neck._

_He didn't care if Roxas didn't like him, like he did. He just wanted his friend back. He could live without love…_

ooo

Roxas was unpacking slowly his mind still numb from the recent events. He tossed his shirts and other cloths into his closet and shoving his shoes under his bed. Roxas looked at the plain mattress and frowned, did he pack any sleeping stuff? After a few minutes searching he concluded that he did not pack any bedding. He sat down on the bed's edge and sighed, this was not turning out to be the one of his better days at all.

Axel looked over his shoulder at Roxas. He paused considering his words before he spoke. "Um, I got an extra sheet you could use until you can get some other stuff." He was trying to help. Be a friend isn't that what they do? He remembered Roxas hated not having a blanket even in sweltering heat.

Roxas nodded slowly, "That would be great. I hate being cold." He smiled a small smile.

Axel nodded, and went to his bag pulling out a red and black sheet for Roxas. He walked over to the other boy's side of the room. "Here." He hadn't forgotten anything about the younger boy. No he was all Axel could think about. He held out the blanket to Roxas to take.

Roxas nodded reaching to take the sheet he was borrowing. He frowned the question still knowing him in his mind. He bit his lip before blurting it out. "Are you really gay?" he asked, his tone wasn't rude just a little curious. No anger or fear behind it.

Axel's green eyes widened in shock of the question but he answered, right away. "I am." He released the sheet walking to his bed to finish making it. The boys question had caught him off guard. It didn't really surprise him. He knew it was coming some time or another. It was always best to get those things out of the way in the beginning.

"Do you still want to keep the room, if that bothers you I can find a different dorm." Axel was silently chanting; please so no in his mind. He didn't want to lose Roxas again. Just like what he wished that day on his roof in the Islands, being his friend was good enough for him.

Roxas eyebrow fell as he thought of an answer. He knew the answer before he asked really. He just wanted to hear it aloud. But what really had surprised him was Axel's offer. He would leave just to make Roxas more comfortable. His stomach flip-flopped like it hadn't in a long time. He didn't know what it meant but he wasn't about to be a bad guy about kicking a homosexual out of his room.

"No, we can both stay." He said putting the sheet over the bed. _It'll be good for both of us, _he added silently.


End file.
